Users of image capture devices such as digital cameras, mobile phones, wearable devices, life-logging cameras, etc. capture images (e.g., take photos or videos) using such devices. The images may be stored locally on the image capture device or uploaded over a network to a secondary storage, where different amounts of storage may be available for different devices and storage methods. Images may require different amounts of storage based on their resolution, type, and/or other properties.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.